


Silent Night

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Dean lets Y/N drive home on Christmas Eve. It’s not that far and the roads are clear…~





	Silent Night

The windows were fogged. A constant battle between the heat of their words and the frigid air outside making everything glaze over with a fine cloud. Dean reached over and adjusted the heat, giving the windshield a good blast from the defroster.

“You sure you’re good?” he asked Y/N, eyeing her casually without turning his head.

“I said I’m fine,” she shot back, fingers around the steering wheel lifting dramatically for a brief second. She dared to move her eyes from the dark road and give him a smile. “Just relax, i know how to drive.”

Dean chuckled and sat back, twisting himself into the corner by the door so he could keep an easy eye on her. “Oh, I know you can. It’s not you I’m worried about.”

Y/N laughed and looked back at the highway. “You’ll be fine. I’ll get us home safe and sound, you’ll see.” The yellow lines curled gently to the left and Y/N followed them. “Frankly, I’m offended you don’t let me drive more. I thought that was part of the deal when we started shacking up.” She stuck her tongue against her inner cheek and waited for his sassy rebuttal.

He didn’t disappoint.

“Whoa! In no way was use of my Baby implied or agreed upon when you started sneaking into my bedroom.” His teeth dug into his lip, trying to suppress a grin.

Y/N gasped in playful shock. “I snuck into your bed? Excuse me? Who was wandering the halls like a lost puppy for weeks waiting for me to notice? I did no sneaking, sir. That was all you.”

Dean’s laugh filled the Impala. “OK, let’s just agree upon mutual sneaking.”

“OK, fine.” She turned her eyes quickly and smiled, a thought bubbling up in her chest; something she was unable to hold back any longer. Words not yet spoken by either, but needing release. “Dean…”

He licked his lips and tilted his head in question. “You want me to drive, don’t you?”

His question broke her concentration and Y/N laughed. “What? No. I…”

Dean leaned over, shifting against the leather seat, and placed his hand on the bench between them. “You OK? What’s wrong?”

The road swerved again and Y/N turned the wheel with one hand, laying her right on top of Dean’s. “I’m fine,” she assured him with a smile.

The street lights were dim and far apart; the country road often untraveled this time of night. What lights there were, sparkled in her eyes as she turned them to Dean.

“I want to say something to you and I’m scared to death,” she said with half a laugh, embarrassed.

His smile was sweet and Dean dipped his chin so that he was looking up at her. “What is it, Y/N/N?”

She tried to pull her eyes away and check the road, but half a second’s glance was all she could spare, locked into Dean’s perfect green eyes, his toothy smile, his freckled nose and delicate lashes.

“Dean…” she began.

“Y/N…” he teased. 

She took a breath and let it go. “I love you.”

His smile was instant and her heart soared.

Dean turned his hand until they lay palm to palm and closed his fingers around hers. His heart was racing, filled with her confession, happy for the first time in forever.

 

Silent night, holy night…

 

The Impala slid.

Y/N screamed as the trunk whipped around. The car was too heavy for her to control, and caught in the spin, there was nothing she could do. She tugged on the wheel, but it pulled the wrong way. She slammed on the breaks, but they did no good. There was nothing but ice on the road, nothing to grip, no way to slow down. Just a sea of thick, black ice spread out before them.

Dean was yelling, pulling at the wheel, but everything was happening too fast. Another snapping turn of the car sent him flying back against the door, his temple cracking on the frozen glass, the world growing darker in his vision.

 

All is calm, all is bright…

 

Dean woke with a gasping breath, his pulse pounding in his ears. He could feel his head swelling; the pressure was immense and blocked out much else. He blinked slowly, trying to regain his senses, and then faster, trying to understand what he saw.

Steam rose from the hood, its beautiful metal crushed, wrapped halfway around the trunk of an evergreen. Dean’s stare was caught in the spiderweb of cracks in the windshield above him, and he followed a string of white across the big window. 

 

There was blood on the driver’s side.

Round yon virgin; mother and child…

 

Every movement pulled something inside of him. His ankle was busted, wrist definitely broken. A wave of warm blood oozed from the gash above his eye, but he ignored it all, stumbling out of the car into the show.

“Y/N!”

The bloody wreckage was illuminated by moonlight; her broken body lay some feet away, and Dean ran to her, screaming into the calm night.

She coughed painfully as he lifted her head to lay in his lap, a bubble of hot blood break over her lips. She clawed at his jacket, weak fingers desperate for something to hold onto.

“Help! Somebody help!” Dean tipped his head back and roared, begging the night for salvation. “Anybody!”

 

Holy Infant so tender and mild…

 

“Guess I…I shoulda let you dr-drive,” she whispered, forcing herself to smile, to stay calm, for him.

Dean grit his teeth and swallowed the scream that tickled his throat. “Baby, I’m so sorry,” he cried, tears threatening to freeze on their way down his cheeks.

Her fingertips brushed his chin gently before her arm fell down again. “N-not your f-f-fault.”

She started to shake, her eyes rolling as Dean held her tight. His arms locked around her, his lips found hers.

“Please, Y/N… hang on. I’ll get… we’ll get help. I promise. Please.”

Y/N swallowed hard and sucked in a deep, strangled breath. “Dean.”

He stopped his frantic motions as she called to him, looking down at her beautiful face, eyes still shining in the moonlight.

Church bells rang in the distance; twelve chimes to mark the birth of Christ.

“It’s Christmas,” she whispered, lips barely able to form the words. They could still smile, however, and Dean watched her eyes grow calm as she did, her gaze drifting Heavenward.

Closing his eyes, he nodded, dropping his forehead to hers. “It is, Baby. It’s Christmas.”

“I love you.”

Her breath came out in a slow, warm wave that caressed his bloodied cheek. He opened his eyes to find her gone; the emptiness of Death creeping over her face.

“No, Y/N, no. Please. Please don’t…”

Dean’s tears covered her, washing away the trails of crimson that painted her flesh; his painful cry breaking the silence around them.

“I love you, too.”

The night was silent. The countryside calm, hills at rest. One last sleep before Christmas.

 

Sleep in heavenly peace.

sleep

in heavenly

peace…


End file.
